


Cover for "Charlotte Xavier"

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [25]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: These are my favorite stories about Charlotte Xavier.





	1. Cover for "Charlotte Francine Xavier"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/gifts), [auworksforme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auworksforme/gifts), [WolfaMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Charlotte Francine Xavier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465754) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 
  * Inspired by [Nothing suits me like a suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836248) by [auworksforme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auworksforme/pseuds/auworksforme). 
  * Inspired by [Charlotte Xavier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/678954) by [WolfaMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon). 



> These are my favorite stories about Charlotte Xavier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt. A look at how the events of the movie would have changed if Charles was a woman. Very dark subject matter - past child abuse, past rape, mentions of the Holocaust.

  * Inspired by [Charlotte Francine Xavier](http://archiveofourown.org/works/465754/chapters/804398) by [Blind_Author](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author)



         

        


	2. Cover for "Nothing suits me like a suit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eighteen year old Charlotte just wants to be a professor. Sadly, for someone her age and sex, she won't be able to become anything else than an assistant. So she takes on the (telepathic) guise of an older man.  
> Falling in love with one her colleagues is just another hurdle she will have to take ..

  * Inspired by [Nothing suits me like a suit ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/836248/chapters/1592578)by [auworksforme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/auworksforme/pseuds/auworksforme)



         

 

 


	3. Cover for "Charlotte Xavier "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-men first class AU. Always a girl Charles. Her views are slightly different from Charles but still has faith in the human race. Snippets that interweave with the movie. But might change the outcome. Read and see. Reviews welcome.

  * Inspired by [Charlotte Xavier ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/678954/chapters/1244199)by [WolfaMoon ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon)



       

 


End file.
